The Great War
by st.jmon21
Summary: Fairy Tail is raging war against Taratos. However, they're master has something else in mind than ruling the land. What will Natsu go Rage again. What secrets the Dragons have? Is Layla not dead? What does Zeref presence tied into this? All that and more is in Sequel of Dragon Rage. Nalu and other pairings! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**Natsu's POV**

It was an ordinary day in the guild, everyone is out on jobs. Our comrades are drinking beer. Everybody is having a good time. I was at the table with Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Happy, and Carla was reading a book about E.N.D. It turns out that E.N.D is actually a demon from the book of Zeref. I was surprised this is the first time I heard about this Zeref person and he said to be very dangerous. "I'm still wondering about this whole situation that happened a few months back." I said to them. "Just who was Hell Eagles a line with to cause this all this destruction." Levy spoke. "Apparently, they were working for Taratos." she said. "Taratos?" said Happy. Levy nodded. "They said to be the most dangerous guild by far."

Wendy looked worried. "They sound really scary." She said. "I overheard their nine mages are top notch." Levy continued. "And their guild master is exceedingly strong than all nine of them combined." Now that was surprising. But, I wasn't afraid of them. I cracked my knuckles and said to them. "Even though their strong, I'll be every last one of them." Lucy chuckled. It been a while seen I've seen Lucy smiled that. We've been going on missions with Happy, Gray, and Erza. However, I've been trying to ask Lucy out. But someone, I've always feel nervous around her. And I don't why. Even my Rage as late has been strange every time I'm near her. Maybe it's me grow to man or something?

Just then, we all heard a loud bang from the door. Levy's partners, Jet and Droy, came in a panic. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Bad News." said Droy. "All the Council Senators are all dead. And the building is destroyed." This was a shock to me and the entire guild. The Magic Council: Era is gone and senates are dead. "What's happening here?" I thought.

Meanwhile in the Taratos guild, a man was walking inside the building where he heard a similar voice. "I see you're in your human, Sliver." He turns to see his comrade Kyouka. "I like this form. It makes unease." He turned to her. "Anyways, have we been able to find our creator?" he said. She nodded. "I'm afraid not. We're still searching. Also, I believe Jackal should be finishing his assignment now." She said. "It's only a matter of time before this whole land will bow down before him as the new ruler." Kyouka felt confident that this plan will go off without a hitch. However, sliver on the other hand remained silent. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Are you thinking about him?" Sliver turned her with anger expression. "Don't say that name in front of me." then, he silently walks away. Kyouka walked toward the outside balcony and said. "My Master E.N.D, the time is now. Soon this world will fall. And we've a ruler to it. And that ruler is you."

* * *

Somewhere in the mountains, Valente was training with his master, Ying O. For a while, Ying has been watching over Valente ever since he was 11 years old. He taught him how to write, speak, and respect other people. He even taught him special magic that was fit for him. "That's enough, Valente." said the master. Valente walked to nearby tree and sat down on the ground. "So, what do we do now?" said Valente." I mean when I overheard that the council was dead. It was shocking. And what's even more shocking is that, one person annihilate the whole place." Ying was sitting on rock with his legs crossed. "It not surprising that this guild could be on the verge on taking mankind." Valente got up. "Then in that case, I'm going to help them." he said. "After all I'm Fairy Tail mage."

Ying grabs his stick and hit him over the head. "Ow." Valente rubs his head. "You fool, have you forgotten that you were a part of the council." Ying said to his pupil. " I _**was**_ a part of the council. And besides, these are comrades and can't leave them out to dry." He said. Ying stops him again. "You didn't tell them what your magic is, right?" he said. Valente stops instantly. "Of course not." he said to his master. "Then, I think it is you best to stay away from them for now. Your power is a little unstable. And I'm worried." He said. Now that he thought about it, his master was right. Valente power weren't normal like others. His magic makes him special.

However, going back to the guild and tell them about this it will only make them worry. So, he turned to his master. And his master said. "Wait a little longer, please." He said. With on choice in the matter, he obeyed his master and stay here. But, he still worries about his friends.

Meanwhile, a man was walking across the mountains trying to find a place to stay for the night. He spots a village and decides to head there. He stayed in nice hotel for the night. He was lying on his bed looking up towards the ceiling; he was holding a picture of his dear friends. One of his friends was the closest of them all. In fact, he was actually in love with her. But, he didn't have the heart to tell her. Many people said that she died on the same he was gone; however, he knew in his heart that she was still alive. He looked at the picture and said. "Layla don't worry, I'll save you and put stop to E.N.D madness" he said to her.

He was also worry about his son. And he hopes that he's alive and well.

Meanwhile somwher in the forest, Zeref was sitting down beside a tree. "this Forest is so quiet and…lonely." he said to himself. He picked a flower beside him. But as he was picking it up, it started to drift away. "This world… it continues to reject me." He then looks up at the sky. "Natsu… please hurryand destroy me of my actions. Please…hurry."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well ,what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know what you think of it. **_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once again you guys, I don't own Fairy Tail. But, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Valente's POV**

I was walking with my master back to his home. When he opened it, I saw a strange woman lying on the bed. She looks like she was sleeping. "Master?" I said to him. "Who is that?" I asked. He turned to me and said. "I don't know. But, I found her wandering around here years ago." said Ying. "She said that she doesn't know about who she is, where she is from, or what's going on." he continued. "So, I gave her a place to stay and I gave her a name."

I looked at the blonde woman. "Her name is Lorena." He said to me. However, I sense something different about this woman. I mean she is human, but she feels different. Is she mage? Because if she is it looks like she hasn't use it in a long time. She started to wake up from her sleep. "Hello, master. I see you're back." She said as she was rubbing her eyes. "It's good to see you too." Ying said to her. Now, I've friend that you want to meet." Lorena looked at him. "This is my pupil, Valente." She got up to her feet and shook my hand. "It pleasure to meet you." I said to her. "Likewise." She said to me. "Lorena, why don't you make us some tea for us." said Ying. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen to make tea.

I sat at the table with the master. "So, you made any contact with them?" I asked. Ying scratch his head. "Unfortunately, they aren't hearing my call. I've been trying to reach them. But, there's no word from them." I smash my hand on the table. "Unbelievable, they know a war is about to commence and they aren't going to answer." I was pissed off. "Listen, I understand how you feel. But, we shouldn't rush things so quickly. It's only a matter of time before they come." I stood up from my chair. "And then is that? After the war is over?! After the demons have won?!" I quickly storm out of the room before my master can protest. Lorena was standing in the room carrying the two cups of tea.

She looks out at the window. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "Um…No. But, his anger does remind me of someone that I know but, I can't tell where." She said to him. "Anyway, I brought you some tea." She said smiling. I was outside of forest getting worked up about this war. Guess helping my fellow comrades is not the only reason and I want to fight. But another reason that I want to fight in this war, is that I want to see him. This person is the one who has been taking good care of me since I was a child. I sat on the grass with my hands over my head. "Where the hell are you?" I said to myself.

**Cobra's POV**

I was walking down the street minding my own business when Kinana was on the other side of the street picking up some bread across the street. Kinana was the woman that Happy and Lucy escaped from the hospital many months ago. I haven't seen her in quite some time. I walked across the street and say hi to her. "You know if hear the crunch on the outside of the bread that means they are fresh." She turned around looking startled. "Oh, it's you. You scare me." she said. "Well, I 'm sorry. Allow me to carry your bag." I said to her. She smiled and turned away and said. "No thanks. I can do it myself." She walked away from me. But, I followed her. "So you've the news." I said to her. "Of course. The news about the council death is spreading like wildfire." said Kinana as she continued talking.

"The only people to survive that explosion were a few members of the council. Now believe that the people are starting to worry. Without the protection of the council, who knows what might happen." She looked at little worried, but I reassure her with his statement. "Don't worry, Fairy Tail will always come on top." she laughed. "It sounds easy for you and your guild mates. Other people think you guys are bunch of crazy people." I looked at her. "Oh, you think I'm crazy?" I asked her. "No, of course not. It's just that people around Magnolia are feeling uncomfortable right now." she said to me.

Just when I was beginning to talk, there was an explosion. Five explosions to be exact. Then, I hear laughter from a distance. "Cobra, what's going on?" Kinana asked me. "Just stay here, okay?" I told her that and quickly went to the area where the explosion was. I came across a building that was now completely destroyed. I walked across the scene to see a body that was just lying there. I went there to take a look at it. It turns out to be Sashay. She was a member of the council 5 years ago. But, she stepped down because of personal problems. Now she is dead. "So, these guys are attacking former council members as well?" I thought to myself. Now the only question is why.

Footsteps came closer to the room. "I can hear your movements." I said to the mysterious man that came from the shadows. "Ah. You're no fun. But, it going to be even more fun now that can kill you." Said the male mage. "Who's the hell are you?" I asked. "My name is Jackal. A member of Taratos. You of all people should know me by now Cobra. Even though, you're a member of a dark guild." said Jackal. I was anger by that he said. "Look whatever I did is all in the past now." I said to him. "What matter is I'm free now. Free to do as I please." Then, Jackal made a quick lunge at me. However, I dodge his attack. I sneak up on him. "Poison Dragon Roar!" However, Jackal uses his explosions to stop the attack.

Then, I hear his footsteps coming from the left. I turned my arms into claws. Then, I cut his arms open. Jackal used his explosion again. But this time, I went up in the air. I knee him in the back. Then, I gave him a fist load of punches to the face. Then, I jumped in the air and gave him my best magic move. "Poison Dragon Fang Blast." A big ball of poison came out of my mouth. And with one blast, the ground shook. As I came down, I looked at the damage. "Did I get him?" I said to myself. As the smoke clear out, Jackal was standing on his own two feet. "Impossible!" I said. Jackal was smiling and laughing. "You think you're free?" he said. "You'll never be free. Not as long as we're here."

Jackal continued to talk. "Also, I don't have magic like you. Instead, I've a curse." I was in shocked to hear that. Then, glows of light came on right elbow and knee and there was an explosion. I was on the floor completely knocked out. Jackal was laughing at me. "My curse is when any enemy touches me, they get to turn into a living bomb." Jackal continued to laugh. Then, grabs my hair and gave menacing stare. "Listen up, we're going to take everything that people love about this magic world. And there won't be a single human in the world that can stops us." Then, he bangs my head around and kicked my body around a couple of times before he left. My eyes were staring to drift away.

Meanwhile back at the guild, everyone was in shock of what has happened. A few buildings blew up in town. A former ex council member of executed. And their Dragon Slayer, Cobra was severally in critical condition. The master was in the medical room waiting for the status of his own "child". "How is he?" he asked. Bella, one of medical mages in the guild, said. "He has a few broken bones he'll have a hard time recover from that, Master." Markov look on and saw Kinana was sitting beside Cobra. Or rather Eric. "Do whatever you can to help him." Bella nodded as she went back inside.

Markov came down the stairs. And saw everyone express faces. Some were in disbelief, sad or angry or just all three. Lucy was worried. This guy was a member of Tataros. And he took the floor with Cobra like it was nothing. Are these guys really powerful? She looked across the room and see Natsu clutching his into a ball. Veins were popping out his face. Lucy has seen Natsu go mad but nothing like this. "Those bastards." he said. "I'm going to make sure they pay for this."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I want to thank you guys for watching and reading this story. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**_

_**I'll see you with the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamier: Hiro Mashima Own Fairy Tai.l Not me Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Lucy's POV**

I was sitting outside the guild. This was scary. I mean first the council members are being targeted and killed and now Cobra is injured. I wonder what these guilds will do next. But, I shouldn't be worried because we are Fairy Tail. And we never give up. I heard footsteps coming this way. It was Erza and Gray. "Are you feeling okay?" Erza said to me. "I'm okay. It's just that I'm scared right now." I said to her. "Well, we should be." said Gray. The three of us looking as the house was still there and was still destroyed.

"How's he?" I asked them. "Cobra or Natsu?" Gray asked. "Both" I said to him. Porlyusica is taking care Cobra right now. And Natsu… He's on lockdown." I turned to him. "Lockdown?! But, I thought he…" Erza then spoke for Gray. "He's practicing to control his rage. But somehow it's getting out of hand as of late." She said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?" I clutched my fists. I still remember when Natsu went into Dragon Rage mode. It was horrific as the eye can see.

He said that he was going to learn how to control. But, I've a feeling that he has a long ways to go. I decided to go down to the basement and check up on him. As I said goodbye. Gray said to me. "Lucy, keep flame-headed out of trouble. I think you the only one to calm him down." I took those words from him and head out.

**Natsu's POV**

"Great" I said to myself. "Just when I thought I learn how to control myself. This happens." I was getting so pissed off about the situation earlier on that I wanted to storm over there and kick their ass. However, multiple number tried to stop me. All of them were on top of me. And then, I just went rage. My eyes turned red. My arms and legs turned red and scaly. I push them off me and lunged at one of them and started to choke him to death. I was laughing hysterically and not in a good way. Luckily, the master gave just in time and knocked me out.

But now, I've to stay here for the night. Master gave me some clothes from my house earlier on. I sighed. "Fuck man." I said. Then, I heard somebody at the door. "Who's there?" I yelled. Lucy came inside. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "What do you think?" I said to her. She looked around the room. This really brings back memories." She said. "You lock up in a cage, and me help you out as well as the guild." She came to my cage a bit closer. I smiled. "Yeah, it does bring back memories." I said to her. We're quiet for a moment. Then, I reached for her hair; her soft, beautiful hair. I touched it so softly.

_**"Fuck."** _Something said in my mind. _**"I want you so badly."** _I lean down at eye level to her, and move towards her. "Natsu, what are you doing?" she asked. I stopped half way. I looked at her for three seconds and stood there in shock. _**"She is right. What the hell was I doing?!"**_ I thought to myself. Was I really that horny. I backed away from her. "Um…I'm sorry about that I'll be just going to sleep now." I continued. "And don't worry about Happy; he said that he'll be fine sleep alone in my house tonight." She looked at me so strangely. "O-okay, I'll see you tomorrow." she said as she left. After she left, I was so pissed at myself. I punched the floor. "Oww!" I yelled. "Damn it, what's happening to me?" Blood was coming out of my hands; but I didn't care for that.

What matters now is to figure out what's wrong with me and fast.

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking home as usual. The path I take to get home was block off. So, I had to take a different route. While cross the street, a mysterious stranger bumped into me. He dropped his book. "Oh my god, I 'm so sorry." I said to him as I pick up the book. "It's fine." As pick up the book, I looked at the massive scars and cut he had on his neck and shoulder. He kindly takes the book from my hands and went on his way. "Who was that man?" I said to myself. "Well, whatever." I continued to head on home.

I was inside my home writing a letter to Mom about journey in the guild. All of the things happened in the guild and it all happened so fast. I looked at my picture of my mother, Layla. "Mama, I really wish you were now." I smiled at her as I continued to write. After I finished writing, I took a shower, brushing my teeth and hopped into my bed.

* * *

_**I woke up in deserted place to find that I was cut and bruised. My body was sore from head to toe. I looked at myself there was blood all over me. I looked around to see my guild mates. They were all death. Their organs were ripped apart and taken out of their body. I froze in horror of this sight. I look up at a big pole and someone head was on top of it. It was our master. "What the hell is this?!" I said. Then, I saw a creature with wings and a tail. It was smiling at me but not in a happy way. I tried to move away; however, my legs couldn't move. It flew up to the sky and landed on top of me.**_

_**I took a closer look at his face. "N-Natsu.?!" He opened his fangs and bite into me. "Oww! Stop it Natsu!" he didn't listen to me. He kept biting me, trying to rip open my flesh. Then, he whispered into my ear saying. "I'm going to rip open your chest and feat on your beating heart." Then, he chuckled and turn into a psychotic laugh. He continued to bite at me like an animal. "Natsu, I beg of you. Please stop!" I was terrified at him. Then, he used his own claws and pierce through my chest. I was screaming in pain. My flesh was burning like hell. He rips through my outer skin. He saw my beating heart. **_

_**My eyes were shaking in fear. "Natsu?" I said to him. Then, he looked at me and smirked at me evilly and said. "Die, Lucy Heartfilia." And he devoured my heart.**_

* * *

I woke from my dream in complete terror. My body was still shaking. "What was that?" I said to myself. "That's a sign of what is to become of you and your comrades." I turned to see a huge bright light stand before. It was so bright that couldn't see. "Who are you?!" I asked. "My name is of no importance to you. All I can tell you is that I'm spirit and that your friends are in danger." He continued. "You need to the key as soon as possible." And with that sentence, he disappears. "Wait, come back!" Just as I opened my eyes, he was already gone. I stood there with questions in head. What did he mean of what is to become of me and my friends? And what did he mean by find the key? What key? I fall back on my bed. "This is so hard right now." I said to myself.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Valente was inside his bedroom sleeping when he heard tears coming from the other side of the room. He got up to see what is going on. He looks in the other room to see Lorena crying in her sleep. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked her. She woke up with tears in her eyes. "Valente something horrible happen while I was dreaming." she said. "You were dreaming?" he asked. She nods in response to that. "I saw a young wizard screaming for help when a creature was devouring her. Then, I saw ten demons saying "All hail, Zeref." A Black Dragon hovering over the dark sky. It felt so real." She started to cry even more. Valente calm her down. "It's all right. Anything else you saw in the dream." he asked.

Lorena wiped her tears. "Well, I heard the red creature saying "Die, Lucy Heartfilia." It strange it feels like I know that name from somewhere. Valente stood still for a second. _**"Wait, why did she dream that all of a sudden?" **_he thought to himself. "Could be there something happening to my comrades." He stood up and said to her. "I'm going to be visiting my friends tomorrow. I would like you to come with me." She looked at him and said "Okay." He said to her. "Good, then I see you in the morning." Valente left her only to see his master standing behind the wall.

"Master." He said to him. "I'm going along with you." he said. "I'm sure that you will be in greater danger than they are." Valente didn't want to argue with his master. So, he let him do whatever he wants. He continued to walk towards his room. "There's questions going on here and I think it's time to answer them." he said.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. But, please Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning feel tired. I was up all night thinking about that dream. Was Natsu actually wanted to kill me? I felt worried about that. Natsu has been a very good friend to me he wouldn't want to do that. Would he? I shook my head of that thought and got out of bed, got dressed and headed towards the guild. When I arrived I saw many of my comrades overhearing something big. I went to talk to Mira. "What's happening?" I asked her. "More council members are still dying. And to make matter worse there are now attacking innocent lives."

Mirajane continued. "Today, an elderly woman was killed early morning by strange mage who can slice their enemy in half." Hear what Mira said that was much worse than my dream. "Right now, I don't the soldiers of the council will be able to stop him now that the senators are gone." She said. "It's kind of scary Now that you think about it. I'm worried that this evil guild will have another trick on their sleeve." I said. "But, I shouldn't worry because we Fairy Tail. We're the strongest guild." I said with a smile. As I said goodbye to Mira, I headed down in the basement to see how Natsu was doing. I opened the door to see Erza and Gray watching him

"Morning." I said to them. "Hey" said Gray. "I see you came to see Natsu as well." said Erza. "Well, flame head is sleeping like a light right now." Gray said to her. "Oh, I see." I said to him. I hang my head down. I felt a little sad right now. I don't know why. "Lucy, is there something wrong?" Erza asked me. "No. Nothing it's fine. Anyway, I see you guys upstairs." I quickly exited before either of them could stop me. "Lucy?" said Erza. "I wonder if she's okay." said Gray.

I was standing at the beach, looking at the sunrise. "What's wrong with me today?" I said to myself. "I'm so focus on this dream that I'm having really problems with myself." I threw a rock on the water as it cause a rippling effect. As I look at my reflection in the water, I felt a strange presence around me. It was more of a dark presence. I felt it shiver down my spine. Then, I hear a whisper. It was the voice of a male. "Lucy… Lucy…" it felt he was right beside me. I turned around to see there was no one was there. "Who was that?" I thought. "Have some trouble, princess." I turned around to Loki was standing there.

He walked up towards me. "You seem down." He said to me. "Oh no, I'm fine." I said to him. "Lucy, I can tell by your face that you are lying." He said to me. "Okay, I guess I worried about the events that are happening now." I said to him. "I see." he said to me. "And I see you worried about Natsu as well." I looked at him. "Of course not. I'm not worried about him." Loki laughed. "Then why are you blushing." He said. Embarrassed, I turned away. "However, I do agree with you." He said with a serious face. "Tarartos is planning something. Something big." He looked at the citizens. "I'm afraid of the people. I mean with Cobra out of the picture for now who knows what might happen."

I said to him. "I think its best that the guild should come up with a plan now." Loki nods his head in agreement. After the talk, we walk around town when we see two people coming down the sidewalk. One of the people, I recognize instantly. "Valente?" I said. "Valente, is that you?" I quickly gave him a hug. "It's been a long time, Lucy." he said. "Lucy told me about your deeds for helping us." said Loki. "Just doing my part as a fellow wizard." he said. I look at the woman behind him. "Who's that?" she said to him. "Lorena." said Valente. Loki come in front. "Well, hello there." Then, she punches him in the gut. "Oh, I'm sorry. But, the master warn me about you male mages and your minds." she said to him. I chuckled. "Oh, no problem." Leo said to her. "So, why did you come here?" I asked him. "Well, I came to check up on you guys and I think we need to talk about something." Valente was looking at me. What was this thing he wants me to discuss about?

* * *

Meanwhile, Gajeel and Levy were walking home from mission they just got back doing. "Man, this was a pain in the ass." said Gajeel. "Well, at least we got the job done." said Levy. "Lately, there has done some news on the senators." said Levy. "Tarartos is killing them left and right. And nobody is doing a damn thing to stop them." said Gajeel. The road was quiet and the wind was picking a strong breeze. Then, Gajeel stops walking. Levy looks at him. "Gajeel, is there something wrong?" she asked. "We've hurry back to the guild." Then, she quickly dodges his incoming sword. "Gajeel!" she yelled. "It's not me. My body is moving on its own."

"That's because I'm in control of it." They both turned to see a woman coming out of the shadows. "Such a tragic ending to you; but, I can't let flies like you interrupting our plans." She walked towards them. "My name is Salya. And in this story, you'll not have a happy ending."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy was inside her apartment talking to Valente and Lorena. She was making tea when she saw Lorena looking out the window. "Is there something wrong?" she asked her. "Umm…no. I just looking around." Lorena looked at the gatekeys on the table. "I never knew you were a celestial mage." she said. "Well, it was my mother who taught me this magic." Lucy then frowned. "You know before she…died." Lorena looked at her. "But anyway, let sit down now." The two ladies sit down while Valente stood up. Lucy pours the tea for Lorena. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she said to Valente.

"I'm sure you overheard that Tarartos is on killing spree as of late." He continued. "You know killing the senators." Lucy said to him, "Of course." "Well, my master decided to bring some people to help us out. Because, these people aren't ordinary people. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You see all the members of Tarartos were created by the black wizard Zeref." She was a little surprised. "Now that you mention it, their master name was E.N.D." Lorena looks surprised as well. "Really?" Lucy looks at her. "Of course." Valente looks at Lucy. "That's why I come for your help." He said. "We would be fools that we would face this guild alone. We want you and your guild to help us. We are going to storm into Tarartos."

Lucy looks at him and said. "You got our help, Valente." Then suddenly, everything stopped, time had complete stop. However, Lucy was the one who was there moving. "What happening?" she said. Then, she saw a big light behind her. She turned around and saw a male figure appearing before her. "Who are you?" she asked. "I've come to guide you, young wizard." he said. "My name's Gamma Draconis." He said. Lucy looks at her. "Gamma Draconis?"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like this story. And if you don't know Gamma Draconis is the brightest star in the Draco Constellation. that 's a true fact. So,is he a spirit, dragon, human or all of the above?**_

_**We're going to have to find out soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please give your comments about it.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Masima owns it. I just own the OC's in this story. So enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucy was looking at the Dragon Spirit "Gamma Draconis? As in the brightest star of the Draco constellation?" she asked. Gamma nodded. "I've come to help you, Lucy Heartfilia." He said. "Wait, how come you know my name?" she asked. "I know things that you don't even know yourself." He continued. "As you know, the Zodiac are the rarest key to have if you are celestial mage including the 13th keys. However, spirits, like me, are the rarest of them all. And the spirits of the Draco is no exception." He continued. "As you can see, Fiore is about to turn into a chaos if E.N.D is wakened again." Lucy questioned him." What do you mean? I thought Igneel couldn't beat him." She said.

"You're right. He couldn't beat him. However, he did something to him. But, he is still alive. And, he'll get his revenge on Fiore." He said. "But what is this have got to do with me?" she asked. "Because, you're the one who knows much about the dragons. More namely, your mother, Layla." Lucy was in shocked. "Wait, how do you know about my mother?" Gamma chuckled. "I've known her a long time." He said. "Well I hat e to break it to you, but my mom is dead. She's been dead for 14 years." Gamma laughed. "I don't believe so. She's alive. You just have to find the truth that she kept from you." Then, he started to fade.

"Wait, come back. Don't go." she said. "Don't worry, you'll learn the truth about us. About the dragons." He said his final words and disappeared. Time quickly resume after he left. Valente looked at her. "Lucy is there something?" he asked her. "Oh, it's…nothing." she said to him. "Anyways, we should head back to the guild." Valente stood up and agreed. They went to the guild and heard all of this commotion. "What's happening?" said Lorena. Lucy walks up to Wendy. "What's going on?" she asked her. "It's Gajeel and Levy they are in grave state now." Lucy was shock. She hurried to infirmary where they are. Bella was treating them.

"How are they?" she asked her. "Wendy cured them, but they are still feeling the effects of the attack. Let's just say they made it out of there with their lives." said Bella. This was a sight to see for Lucy to her best friend critically injured. Not to mention Gajeel as well. She went down on her knees and prayed for Levy and Gajeel's full recovery as well as Cobra's. She stepped out of the infirmary to see Natsu standing behind the wall. "Natsu?" she said. "Is it bad?" he said to her. "It's critical." She said to him. Natsu's hands curled up into a ball. "Those Bastards. I'll kill every last one of them." He was piss off. She was more worried about Natsu too.

Step away, but Natsu grabs her arm. "Lucy, can we talk?" he said to her. She looked at him. "Umm…Natsu?" she was getting nervous right now. "I'll be right back." She let go of his hand and run away. "Lucy." Said Natsu. Lucy was inside the women's bathroom. She quickly washed her face. "What's wrong with me today?" she said. She hangs her head. "Just calm yourself, okay" she looked up and she heard the mysterious voice again. "Lucy…Lucy…" she turned around. "Who's there?" she said. "My sweet Lucy." She looks around. And there she sees Natsu. But, he looks different. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "This is a girl's bathroom."

He didn't say anything. In fact, he lunges toward her. Pushing her on the ground. "What are you..?" Lucy then hears him chuckle evilly and then lick her ear. "It only matter of time. A matter of time before our master and I rule this world. And you and I are going to be together." Then, the look like Natsu suddenly disappeared. Lucy quickly got up and run out of the bathroom. She checks to see if Natsu wasn't around and left the guild. She was inside her room, trying to figure out what has happened. That was Natsu, but it wasn't him. And his eyes look very different. She was pace back and forth. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was Natsu. She doesn't want to know about this. But when she opens it, Lorena was there. "Hey there, I saw you running out of the guild there." she said.

You seem worried. Do you want to talk about it?" Lucy looked at her. "You wouldn't believe me." she said. Lorena smirked. "Try me." For a few seconds, Lucy let Lorena in.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep hole inside the guild Taratos. Sliver is walking down some steps and stops near a door. He opens it and saw a big lake and it was filled with blood. "Master…Master…" said Sliver. The master rose up in the pool of blood. "Shut up. I hear you the first time." He walked toward a chair grabbing the towel that was on there. He wraps it around his waist. "What is the status of the council?" he said to Sliver. "They've been wipe out. Not a single trace of them." said Sliver. That's what he likes to hear. The Master got his clothes and changed quickly. "And the mages?" he asked. "We haven't started to kill them yet. Salya and Jackal had made contract with mages, and they believe their here from Fairy Tail."

The master had finally put on his clothes and turned to him. "Fairy Tail, you say?" Sliver nods. "Interesting." He had a smirk on his face. "Go. Get all the men to attack the guild and the town itself. I don't want those flies ruining my plans." Sliver place his hand over his heart and bowed. "As you wish, Master…E.N.D." He exited out of his chamber. E.N.D walked towards the altar and was on his knees as he looks at a statue of his creator. "Great, Zeref. The time we'll soon be upon us." He said. "Soon the mages of this land will rot to the core and only you and your demons will rule this land." He grabs a dagger and cuts the tip of his thumb and he drips the blood on a cup of water and it turns red really quickly. He looks at it and sees an image of a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and a strong heart.

He picks up and said. "All we need now is a sacrifice." And with that he drank the liquid.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like the story let me know what you guys think. Do you like it or hate it? Leave a review. **_

_**Thank you! And I'll see you soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclamier: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. Just the OC's. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_** Chapter 6**_

Lucy was talking with Lorena inside her bedroom. "What? Are you serious?" Lucy responded shockingly. "You had the same dream as me?'" Lorena nods. "It's frightening. In fact, I 've been having those dreams since…since…" Lorena felt troubled. "I'm sorry. It's just that my memory is just not coming back to me." she said to Lucy. "It's okay." Lucy replied. "What else do you know?" Lorena thought hard and said. "Well, I've been having this dream lately. I see myself holding someone's hand and believe it was a male hand. Then, he shape shifted into a dragon." She was cornered about that. "I don't understand it. But, he actually smiled at me for some reason."

Lucy asked her. "Do you know who he's?" Lorena shook her head. "I'm little anxious about with you yet frightened at the same time." Lucy looks at her. Lorena looks at her. "What's it?" Lucy snaps herself out of it. "Oh nothing. It's just that your face and your hair remind me of someone." Lorena was curious. "Really? Who?" But, Lucy replied back. "It's nothing. It's in the past now." Then, they heard a knock on the door. Lucy opens it, and her face was shocked. Levy was battered with on knee shoulders and face. She was carrying Gajeel on her back.

"Lu-chan." said Levy. "Oh my god, Levy what happened to you?" Lucy helps her with Gajeel. Lorena quickly went into the kitchen for some hot water and two towels. They laid him down on the floor. Levy laid down right next to him. "Taratos…We…Lost." Levy eyes shut down after that. "Levy? Levy?! Levy!" Lucy turned to Lorena who brought the towel and the hot water. "Can you go to the guild and call Wendy?" she asked. Lorena nods and to the guild. Lucy grabs the towels drips it into the water and applies pressure to the wounded cut. Lorena was running toward the guild. She accidently bumps into a red haired man. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. I didn't you there." Lorena helps the man up. "It's fine. It was my fault." As he got up, he looks directly into her brown eyes.

"What?" she said. "Anyway, I've got to go." She brushed past the man and hurries to the guild. He looks back she moves quickly. "Your face? Those eyes?" he said. "You couldn't be…?" Lorena reaches the guild. And head to the infirmary. "Wendy!" she yelled. Carla was looking after her on the bed. "She's resting right now." said Carla. "What's the problem?" she asked. Lorena told what happened. She quickly ran back to the apartment with Bella since was tried out with using her healing abilities. Valente and Gray saw them running so they follow pursuit.

They made back. Lucy at looked at her. "Where's Wendy?" she asked. "She was tired out from using her magic. So, Bella decided to come here and assist." She replied. Bella grabs her medical bag and starts to work on Levy and Gajeel. Valente and Gray step inside the front. "Lorena, what's going…?" He and Gray had the same reaction as Lucy see two mages on the ground. "How…What the…" Gray was speechless. "Right now, they holding on to what little they've left." Lorena sat down held out both their hands and began to pray. Bella quickly seal up the cuts and bandage them. "Okay, I'm done, but I'm not sure how well they can recover." Gray grips her shoulder. "You not sure?! These are our friends, damn it." he yelled. Valente touched his shoulder. "Gray, calm down. We need to find out what Taratos is doing right now." he said in a firm toned voice.

Then, a dark shadow covers the entire city it was pitch black as night. Lucy looked at her window and saw a giant fortress hovering over them. "What the?" she quickly went outside. "Wait, Lucy.' She couldn't wait. She saw the fortress flying in the sky. Then, she saw a male mage falling from the sky. "What in the world?" Before, she could say anything. The male swings his arms and just like that fire exploded around the town and inside the homes. People started to run and scream in terror as they started to escape. Jackal landed on the ground and saw the spirit mage on the street. "Interesting." He swings his left arm and fire started to aim for her. As she was about to summon her keys, Natsu came out of nowhere and eating all of his fire.

"Natsu?" she said. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked her. "Yeah. I'm fine. But, why did you?" Natsu looks at her. "Your scent. And sense something was very off around town. So, I went to see what was going on little did I own the castle in the sky." He turned away. "How's everyone?" she replied. "They're fine." She saw Valente, Gray, Lorena and Bella carrying Levy and Gajeel back to the guild. Jackal looks at them. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked Natsu. Lucy quickly heads back into the guild but was surrounded by the devil soldiers. "I'm going to ask again. Who the fuck are you?!" he yelled. Natsu crack both of his knuckles and looks at Jackal.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. A Fairy Tail mage. And…a Dragonslayer." he said it with a pissed look on his face. "Fairy Tail?" Jackal had to laugh. "Are you serious?! You guys are nothing but flies if you ask me" Natsu responded to him saying. "Are you the one that hurt my friend Cobra?" Jackal looked smug ed. "What if I did?" Natsu body had red scales across his arms, legs and face. His teeth were razor sharp. His red tail were sticking out and wings grew on his shoulder blades. "Then, I'll have to burn your ass to a burning crisp." Jackal smirked at him. "That's amusing. I would love to see you try." Lucy turned to him and said. "Get ready, Natsu." Natsu replied to her. "Oh, I'm more than just ready." Fire materialized in both of his hands. **"I'M ALL FIRE UP!"**

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, the war is starting. Sorry, if this was a short chapter. But, review it and tell me what you think about it.**_

_**See you next time.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail. All copyrights goes to Hiro Mashima. Enjoy the Chapter, guys.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Natsu and Lucy were surrounded by the demon soldiers. "Are you ready?' she asked him. "**I'm All Fired Up!**" The soldiers make their move. Fire surrounded Natsu's hands. _**"Fire Dragon…Brilliant Flame!" **_A ball of fire shoots at the soldiers. _**"Open! Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"**_ The spirit cow appeared. And to attack with his axe. More of them were approaching from the left. Natsu made quick work of them. _**"Fire Dragon…Wing Attack!"**_ Jackal looks on. "For a group of wizards they aren't half bad." he said. He looks at the building with the people's homes. "However… we're the personification of destruction."

He lands with one punch on the ground and one third of the buildings were gone. Jackal laughed hysterically. "Why?! Our People have nothing to do with his." Lucy as she fighting with them. "Oh, but these sad pitiful humans have no idea of what's to come." He said. In one spilt second, Natsu moved quickly to punch him. _**"Fire Dragon... Iron Fist."**_ He got it but, he stepped sided Natsu. "That was a big mistake." Suddenly, Natsu arm and begins to glow. Then, a big explosion shocked Lucy. "Natsu!" she ran but was trapped by the number of demons. She grabs her celestial whip and her keys and continues her fight.

Gray and the others arrived at the guild. "Gray-sama, what happened?' Juvia asked her. "Magnolia is being attacked. Moreover, Gajeel and Levy are seriously wounded. Bella did everything she could for now." Erza was in shock. "What?!" Happy was concern right now. "Where's Natsu and Lucy?" he asked. "They are fighting a dark guild. I think it's Taratos." Lorena explained. The master came down the steps with a serious look on his face. "Then, we've no choice but to fight." He said. He looks at his children and how much they have grown. He was proud to be a guild master.

"My children. I'm proud as your guild master to see how truly grown. Now, we're at war. The time is come to fight in your beliefs. Have courage in yourself and your capabilities in your magic. Follow your heart and fight for what is right. That's what means to be a Fairy Tail Wizard!" Everyone rejoiced. "Everyone, help out the citizens and protect them." said Ezra as they charged into the battlefield.

Bella responded to Lorena saying, "Please, help me with Gajeel and Levy." She did as she asked and take them up to the infirmary to be treated. Lorena said a little prayer as they were lying on the beds. She head outside and saw Valente. "Where are you going?' she asked. "Where do you think." he replied. Lorena stops him. "You can't go. Ying stated about your magic. It's just…" Valente snaps at her. "I understand that. But, I can't just stay on the sidelines forever. I'm wizard. A Fairy Tail wizard. Everything is on the line. The people, the town, and the future." He walks away before saying. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you." And he left with the other mages while others stay here to protect the guild.

Sting and Rouge were flying with their Exceeds while Yukino and Lisanna were running across the guild trying to find survivors. "Anything?" Rogue asked him. "Nope. Nothing yet." Sting replied. They were checking on their mates when an explosion knocks them down to the ground. They went down to the ground, but they were caught by a big slash that knocks them down to the next building. Sting struggles to get up as he saw a creature with tentacles for arms and feet. "It's cutting time." He uses slashes to them away and the entire building.

Laxus, Mira, and the Thunder Tribe were searching for Natsu and Lucy. When they saw a black monk with a skeleton face appears before them. Laxus charged up his lighting energy. "Are you enemy" he said. "Destruction awaits your fairies." said Keith. "Destruction is middle name." Laxus said with a grin.

Everyone seems to struggling against Taratos. Jackal was beating the crap out of a motionless Natsu. Lucy was still fighting the soldiers with her whip and Taurus. It wasn't going to be enough. She calls another spirit. But then, terror came. A huge ball of black thick dark magic came hurdling down to the city. The blast had caught all the mages who were saving the people and protect their town and guild.

Everything was gone. The guild was gone. The town was gone. Everything. Lucy was on the floor not moving. She opens her eyes and saw Magnolia was gone. She quickly got up and search for Natsu. "**Natsu…Natsu...NATSU!"** she yelled. But, he didn't answer. She went to check on her guild mates. They were there as well. She head towards the guild. It was demolished. "Wendy…Gray…Erza…Happy." Nobody was there. Nobody can hear her. Then, she falls on her knees and began to cry. "No…This can't be…They can't be all dead." she said. Then, she heard someone one moving from the rubble. It was Lorena. Lucy rushes to help get out of the rubble.

"Oh my God, are you all right, Lorena?" she asked. Lorena slowly got up and was on her knees. "Lucy. I don't know what happened. First, I was helping Bella and Wendy and the next thing I know, everything went white." She looks at her. "Do you know if they are alive?" Lucy shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I don't know either." Footsteps approached them. The red haired man approach them with a concern look on his face. Lucy pulls out her keys, but she stops her. "He's not an enemy. I saw him earlier on when I went to the guild. He looks at Lorena. "Are you okay?" Then, images popped into Lorena mind.

They were the images she had. She looks at the man. "Are you the…?" But, before she could say anything, The man teleported Lucy and Lorena out of the town before a giant fireball hits them. They made out of there safety. they were in the mountains. Lorena and Lucy saw the damage done to the town. 'It horrible." said Lucy. "It figures that you would return eventually, old friend." They all turned around to see Ying standing behind them. Lorena was surprised. "What are you doing here, Ying?" she said. Lucy stops her. "Okay, could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" she yelled infuriatedly. "First, let's start with you, red head." The looks at her. "All right, then. I 'll tell you." He said. "My master of fire techniques. I'm Igneel. King of the fire Dragons."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what think of this chapter? Leave a comment and let me know what you think. **_

_**See you soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. Just the OC's. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **_

_**Chapter 8**_

Lucy was speechless by this. "Igneel… So, you're Natsu's father?" He nodded. "Yes. And I'm in my human form." She couldn't believe that he was alive. Igneel looks at Ying. "Why did you come here?" Ying asked. "I've come to see my son and help him stop END." The monk shook his head. "Stop this, Igneel. You couldn't defat E.N.D. What makes you think that your son can defeat him." "Because, I believe in my son, sometimes he can't do things by himself. He needs guidance" Ying stated. "He's the strongest demon that Zeref created. No person or creature could go against him."

Igneel walks up towards him. "But, I believe that he has a chance .Sure, my son is clumsy and rushed into thing without even giving it a thought. But, I know he has the power." Ying sighed. There was no use explain to the fire King. "Do as you wish." He said as he turned away from and cools down. Lorena looks at Igneel. He was about ready to lose a gasket. She walks to him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He turned to her. "I'm fine. And who are you?" he asked. "I'm Lorena, Mr. Igneel. I think we've met." He shook her hand. "And this is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Igneel was surprised. "Well, I'll be. You're Layla's child." He looked at her. "You look exactly like her. And the two of you were really blessed." Lucy frowned. "Could stop thinking about my mom and think about what's important right now? My guild mates are somewhere in Magnolia. And I'm not sure that are alive. Lucy walks down to the town. Lorena and Ying follow her. "Yep. Just like her." All of them arrived back at the destroyed town. Flames roared through the town. Everyone felt sad that many did not survive. It was hard to take in. Lucy was worried Natsu and the others hoping they didn't suffer the same fate.

She looks at Igneel and decides to talk. "By the way, how did you know about my mother?" Igneel explains to her. "Well, we met about 5 years ago before she died. I was at her funeral before I left. We started to become really good friends. We use hang out in the forest and talk. She said use to be a guild called Love & Lucky before she retired from magic 3 years after. She was really good friend." Igneel felt happy. Lucy thought to herself, _**"Wow, he really does care about my mom."**_ She chuckled and asked him another question. "Do you miss Natsu?" he didn't answer. But, he said. 'Of course. I loved him so much as a parent. I was proud to be his father." He continued. "The reason I came back was because the war was going to the dangerous war we had ever faced."

"We?" Lucy confused. 'I'm not going to be in this alone. I've friends who are going to help as well. As dragon, it going to be inevitable. Besides, it has been many years since I last fought." "And what his Dragon Rage?" Igneel answered. "Yes, I taught him that as well as Dragon Slaying magic. For me, Dragon Rage can be very dangerous for the user who uses it too often." Lucy asks him. "Then, why did you leave your son all these years?" Igneel went silent. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. It has been painful for him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Igneel scratches his head. "it quite all right." He dug something out his pants pocket. In his hands was a gate key.

"What is it?" she asked. "Since Layla loved to collected keys, I was a mission and some locals gave me a rare gate key. A key from the Draco Constellation." he said. "Draco?" And that when, she remembers the Gamma spirit said about my mother and the dragons. "So, this must be his key." She thought. Thanks." said Lucy as she took the key. They continued to walk until Igneel suddenly stops. "What's the matter?" Lorena asks. Igneel grabs her and dodges from oncoming attack so did Ying and Lucy. The demon soldiers arise from the ground. "Igneel, they're coming!" Ying yelled. "I know!" he replied. "Lorena! Stay behind me!" Lucy said to her. She did as she asked. As the soldiers surrounded them, Lucy grabs her whip and a gate key as she prepares to fight. _**"Natsu, Everyone. Please be safe."**_

Somewhere across the beach, Natsu was knocked out on the ground. He slowly opens his eyes and saw the sky was red and the clouds were a dark gray color. He slowly got to his feet. "Ow. What the hell happened?" He looked around, nobody was there. He called his friends. "**Lucy! Happy! Gray! Erza!** **ANYONE!"** But no reply. He walks around trying to find some answers. In front of him, he saw Valente on the ground. "Hey, Valente." Natsu said. He shook but he wasn't responding. He saw an empty plastic cup, filled it with water, and splashed on his face. Valente opens his eyes and coughed. He saw the Salamander in front of him.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" he said. "That's what I like to know. Has you seen Lucy and the others?' he asked. Valente got up to his feet. "I'm afraid not. I think that blast separated the guild mates. Let's hope that they are all safe." Valente and Natsu walked down the street. Then, more explosions appeared. Then, a fire explosion erupted from the ground, but Natsu was able to suck in all that fire. Then, more demon combatants came surrounding the two. Jackal was on the rooftop of a building. "Well, I never thought. We would fight again, pinky." Natsu was getting annoyed and he did just call him pinky. Flames encase his hands. "You guys really piss me off. You know that." He said to Jackal. Then, he looks at Valente. "How we take this guy out as a team?" Valente smiled. "First time teaming up with you? This is going to be freaking epic."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what did you think of the chapter? Give your thought/ review about it. **_

_**See you soon.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tail characters. Just the OC's. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

Natsu and Valente were facing Jackal. "Your survived the master range blast." He was surprised. Any normal human would've died form that blast. "What happened to the town? What happen to my friends?" Natsu asked. "The hell if I know. Maybe they're dead." Hearing that, Natsu lunges at him. He didn't believe that his friends weren't dead. Especially Lucy. Jackal smirked. "Did you forget? Every time you landed a blow on me. A part of you turn yourself into a living bomb." Natsu's right hand was glowing. Then, an explosion. Jackal laughed. "I can't believe that you would fall for it for a second time."

Then, he suddenly stops laughs. The fire was being sucked inside of Natsu's mouth. "What the hell?! He absorbs all of my explosions?!" Jackal was shock by this. _**"Fire Dragon… Iron Fists!"**_ Natsu punches him in the faces. "Man, are you of an idiot." Natsu's left hand started to glow. Before it explodes Natsu bite on his arm and absorbs the explosion. Natsu landed on the ground. The smoke started to clear. Natsu's arms started to bleed and had some massive scars. Natsu was breathing heavily. He grinned at Jackal. "I think I got your magic out. You said that anyone touches you, they became a bomb. All I've to absorb your magic." Jackal laughed hysterically. "Are you a dumb ass? We don't use magic. We use curses." He continued. "All we are doing this to find our creator Zeref. We're to find we'll find the One Magic."

Natsu's red wings spring into action. "That's bullshit. You guy destroy our town to find your creator?!" Natsu had his kill face on. "You are going to pay for this. We'll destroy all of you and creator." Jackal chuckled. "The question is: Can you defeat him?" Jackal charged at him as well. Valente was against the foot soldiers. "_**Hyper Flames!**_" Flames surround the soldiers causing them to blow up. However, more continues to rise from the ground. "Man, at this rate, will never get anywhere!"

Meanwhile on the east side, Wendy, Erza, Carla, Romeo and Happy were fighting against the soldiers. "Reequip! Black Wing Armor!" She was in her amore and started to attack them. Romeo and Wendy were in the skies with the Exceeds carrying them. They did a Unison Raid. "_**Sky Dragon…Roar**_." She roared. "_**Blue Fire!"**_ Fire shoots out of his hands and they came together beautifully. Erza hand an idea and went inside the flaming wind and use her to bring the soldiers down. "Take this. _**Sky Crescent Flame!**_" With that power, they easily defeat the soldiers.

"I've never seen so many soldiers in one sitting." said Carla. "Well, at least we got rid of them." said Happy. Then, they saw a large tentacle arm reaching out to them. They moved out of the way. Erza looks and sees Ezel in front of them. "Great, I got more people to kill." he said. Erza grabs her sword and was in a stance. Wendy and Romeo were ready as well. "Oh well. Looks you guy will have to die for master E.N.D." said Ezel.

Meanwhile, other people were trying to figure out where they are. Gajeel, Levy, Lily, and Bella were walking down a long path unaware the danger that surrounds them. Elfman and Gray were fighting against the soldiers. So as Rogue, Yukino, and Frosh. In vast open space, Juvia was lying on the ground motionless. She could barely move a muscle or even open her eyes. Suddenly, the temperature drop to 45 degrees and then to 20. She was shivering. "Gray-sama." A shadow figure appears out of nowhere. It hovers over body. Sliver was watching her. And somehow, he has intents on killing her.

In the throne room, E.N.D was sitting down, looking at the battles. The one fight that interests him was the fight between Jackal and Natsu. "So, this other strength?" he said. "Amusing; but, he still has a long ways to go." He heard someone coming inside Kyouka came in and kneels down at her master. He looks at her. "What do you want? Have you found Zeref?" He asked. "Sir, our soldiers are continuing to slaughter by the guild. Looks like the blast didn't take them out. END asked her in a foul voice. "I said. Did you find Zeref?!" he asked. She shaken and said no to her mater. "Well, FIND HIM NOW!" he stood and yelled. Kyouka stood up and bowed. "Yes, sir. Right away." She left her master to be alone.

He sat back down and grabs the cup that was filled with blood. There, he looks at one of the monitors. Lucy was against his minions. "Soon, Lucy. Once I capture you, the ceremony will begin. The world of domination is at hand. Once we find our master and obtain the once magic. We'll be unstoppable." he laughs evilly.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of story? Give your review about this chapter. **_

_**Thanks and See you soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoying yourself. I present to you the lastest chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclamier: I don't own the characters of Fariy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. I just create the OC's.**_

* * *

_** Chapter 10**_

Lucy was struggling with the demons. Loki came to her and asked him to protect Lorena. Ying and Igneel were able to defeat half of them, but they don't know how much longer they'll last. Lucy has some thoughts around her head. There was one idea. She hadn't done this spell before, bit worth a shot. "Everyone get back!" she yelled. Her body started to glow like the light.

_**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens**_**  
**_**All the stars, far and wide**_**  
**_**Show me thy appearance**_**  
**_**With such shine**_**  
**_**Oh Tetrabiblos**_**  
**_**I am the ruler of the stars**_**  
**_**Aspect become complete**_**  
**_**Open thy malevolent gate**_**  
**_**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven**_**  
**_**Shine!**_

The sky turned into a blue color filled with the stars and Planets as well. Everyone continues with their fight. Lorena looks at the spell. "This magic… she is using, Why do I've the feeling I've seen it somewhere." She said. Lorena could see and remember many things. But, never like this before. The demons attacked her, but it was too late. Lucy unleashed the attack. "_**Urano Metria!" **_Meteorite blasts hit all of the demons including one that was fighting. The blasts scatter around some parts of the town. But in any event, Lucy manages to stop them all. She was back in focus, and fell to the ground. Loki was in time to capture her. Ying and the others rushed to her side. "Amazing, a young mage mastering the spell of the ultimate stars." Ying said.

"Yeah, I remember that spell. Layla used to use as well. It was a site to see." said Igneel. "Urano Metria…" said Lorena. Lucy turns to her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Lorena shook her head. "Anyways, we need to make a run for it, we don't know when they are coming back." They hurried out of the battlefield as quickly as possible.

Rogue was in the air with his Frosh by his side. There were fighting more of the demons. Some were hiding in the shadows. How atrocious for them. He's a dragon slayer. A Shadow Dragon Slayer. He sucked up all the shadows and digested inside this mouth. "Let's go Frosh." He said to his exceed. He agrees. _**"Shadow Dragon…Roar!"**_ A blast of shadow devastates the demons from site. More were coming from, heading straight for Yukino. However, she summons Libra by her side. She the gravitational pull and plant the demons to the ground. Rogue saw and uses his breath to finish them off. They landed on the ground to check on her. "Are you okay?" said Rogue. "Yeah. I'm fine.' She replied. She looked around at the scene. "What happened here? It looks like that blast separated us." She turned to him. "Let us looks for the others." Rogue suddenly started to strangle her by the neck.

"R-Rogue, What are y-you…" Rogue choke her hard. Libra and Frosh turned to him. "Rogue, what are doing? Let her go." said Libra. "It's not me. Something is controlling my body." He turned to her. "Yukino, p-please you've to knock me out." She tried to do that. But, the more she struggled; he just kept on choking her even harder. Luckily, Pieces came out of nowhere and kick him and releases her. She backs up and starts to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" said Frosh. Pieces looks at him. "What are you thinking?" Then, a big explosion cause the ground to shake and break. They fall into a pit that is 7 feet deep. They were all knock out easily. Sayla was standing over the pit, looking at them. "Humans…such horrible creatures. They are no lower than insects." She looks at the surroundings. It's a shame that they won't liver for much longer."

Sting was sitting on beside a wall. He hurts his own knee from the blast. Lector was sleeping beside him. Lisanna came back to get water for him. She dips a damp cloth she found into the water and squeezes out to apply pressure on the knee. "Ow, that hurts." He said. "Just relax, oaky." She said. "I was surprised that you were hurt from this." Sting grabs her face. "But, I glad you weren't hurt from this." he moves closer and kiss her. Lisanna was blushing. "Oh shut up." She said. Sting aims for her lips again. Oh wonderful to those sweet lips of hers. It was something that Sting couldn't get enough. Just then, they someone coming inside the cave. The footsteps were coming even closer.

Laxus and Mirajane came inside with a few injures on the side. "Mira." Said Lisanna as she ran towards her sister. 'It's good to see you too." she replied. Laxus look at Sting. "What happen to your to your knee?" he said. "It got busted. So, I can barely move now." He said. "Looks like we got to find Wendy." "And the others as well." Lector got up from his nap. "We've to find them." He said. Everyone agrees with Lector. Sting quickly got up with help from Laxus and Mira as all four of them leave the cave. They the red sky and red moon. It felt like Satan's place. And it wouldn't be surprising if everyone manage to survive this. They slowly went down the long path. However, they aren't alone.

Valente fights off the last of the foot soldiers. However, he's slow on energy and he needs to conserve it. Natsu and Jackal was continued with their fight. Jackal was getting annoyed by Natsu. So, he decided to go full demon by transforming into a demon wolf. He lunges at Natsu, grabbing him by the throat. They both went down to the ground. Natsu was struggling to move. He couldn't. "I think I'll blow up your freaking head. That'll be a killjoy for me." Jackal hands started to glow around the neck of Natsu. "Shit." He said. There was no way he was going to die now. Not when everything is on the line. Then, a fireball hit Jackal. Valente want to help Natsu out. "Natsu, take it!" And he did. Natsu absorbs all the fire into him. He got up and went Dragon Rage Mode. _**"Fire Dragon…Wing Attack!"**_ he got Jackal off of him.

He made a couple of hits on him. "_**Fire Dragon…Iron Fists…Talon… Dragon Claws!"**_ Natsu move so fast that Valente couldn't see him. He punches him to the ground. And Natsu finishes off in one attack. "Dragon Slaying Secret Art: Crimson Phoenix Blade!" A flame of the phoenix appears out of sky, shoots down at Jackal. Destroying him in one blast. Natsu was knocked by it and was thrown on the floor. Natsu lay there, catching his breath. Valente runs to him. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I-I'm almost out of energy. I-c-can barely move." Valente help him up and puts him on his shoulders. "I got you. And let's find the others." he said.

E.N.D was looking at the monitor. Jackal has defeated." He chuckled. "Looks like I underestimated myself. However, I'm more stronger than him." He summoned his dark black fire on his arms. "I'm the strongest demon of the book of Zeref. And we'll rule under his name sake."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you like the chapter! Give your thoughts about the story. What did you think?**_

_**See you soon. And Happy Mother's Day to all of you!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another late chapter. I'm so sorry, guys. I don't what going with these days now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know Fairy Tail or it characters. Hiro does. Enjoy!**_

_** Chapter 11**_

E.N.D was looking on with the fights with his demons and Fairy Tail. So, far Jackal has been defeated. King of Hades, Marde Guile came to this room.

"Master." He said to him. "Marde, how are the preparations?" E.N.D asks. "They are going as you expected to be. The curse circle has been set. All we need is the girl. Should I bring her?" he asks.

E.N.D replied. "No. Not yet. Her magic needs to be at it level in order for that to happen. I don't want those mages interfere with the plan." The Demon King smiled. "As you wish, master." he left the throne room. E.N. D stands and looks out at the window. "400 years ago, we were going to rule this world alongside our creator. But, a power light forced me back into the book, destroyed my army, and send Zeref onto a remote island.

"Now after these years of waiting, the demon King was able to reawaken me. And with this power, this sacrifice, we'll find Zeref and bring an end to the magic world." E.N.D laughed manically. Everything was going to come to past.

Gray and Elfman were fighting more of the soldiers. _**"Ice Make: Floor!"**_ Gray turned the floor into ice. They were slip and sliding all the way to Elfman. _**"Take Over: Beast Soul!"**_ And with one hit, he took out some of the soldiers. "Are you okay?" Gray asked. "More or less. But, I feel my magic is going to be a zero." He replied.

A wizard needs to have enough magic energy to fight. But right now, they are low on magic power. More soldiers pop from the ground. Gray was getting irritated by this. Just then, a long blast came down and destroyed the soldiers. Gray and Elfman were surprised by this.

"Man this was too easy." They turned around to see someone coming this way. "Wait a minute…Isn't…that… Guildharts." said Gray.

"It's has been long time." said Elfman. "Why are you here?" "Well, I was on my way back from a mission when I saw big blast of energy came raining down on the town. So, I rushed to where you guys were." he explained as he walks towards them. "Moreover, I felt something bad was going to happen." Gray smiled. "And a good thing too, things were getting back from here." he said. They might have a chance now one the strongest S-class mage has arrived.

Then out of nowhere, a black hole appeared in front of them. It started to quickly suck them in. They tried to push back but the gravity from the hole pulled them in. Eventually, they were sucked in. The hole suddenly closes and transform into small orb. Kyouka came in and pick up the orb.

"Such pitiful creatures. They'll know the true terror of darkness." she said as she picks up the orb and heads back to headquarters.

* * *

Natsu opens his eyes, unaware of what happen to him. He got up and from the looks of it; he was in a destroyed home. He looks around and saw Valente helping him out. "You okay?" he said to the salamander. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. He felt a sting in his body. He saw his body been bandage up by Valente. "Who would've though we got another healer. Thanks." he said. "Don't mention it. You were pretty bang up from the fight."

Natsu slowly got up. "So, tell me something, why did you join our guild?" he asked. Valente was silent until he finally began to speak.

"It happened about 15 years ago. I was looking for my father when I came across the guild for the first time. I asked if they would know where my father was. But, they didn't. Some point in time, I overheard the name Fairy Tail and the notorious mages. So, I eventually joined the guild. So, can become stronger and see my father again." He smiled.

"I've met great people and learn many types of magic. A special magic my father taught me before he disappeared." He said. "What kind of magic?" Natsu asks. "You believe me. And besides, I'm more worried for the others." Natsu agreed. "Right." He was worried. "We've to hurry." He said as he stands up and heads out. "Oh, Natsu. Are you sure you worry for Lucy?" he asks him. "Of course, why?" he asks Valente.

"Because, I heard you in sleep saying, "Lucy, let me tease your boobs. They're so amazing. It gets me really hard." Or "Lucy, you so tight inside I feel like I'm going to explode ." something like that." Natsu was ashamed that he was blushing like crazy. "it's… nothing… like that." He said. "Whatever. Come on lets' find the others." Natsu follows Valente.

Meanwhile, Juvia as on the ground and was still shivering from the cold. She could feel her body growing colder as the temperature went down. Sliver was looking over. "Wrench." He said. She felt so cold. "Gray…sama." She said. Sliver decided to freeze her.

All of a sudden, cards came out of nowhere and attack him. "Who's there?" he said as he freezes them. Cana came forward to protect her friend. "I don't who you guys are, but you're going to regret fighting against Fairy Tail." she said. "Oh. That's interesting. Please entertain me." Sliver had cocky smiled on his face.

"_**Card Magic: Summoned Lighting!**_!" Sparks of Lighting danced around the area. And made it mark at Sliver. "I'm not done yet." Cana does another magic "_**Prayer Fountain!**_" A mixture of both water and lighting. magic energy hit Sliver again. Cana thought it was done. But then Sliver laughed and said. "Seriously, is this the best you can do?" Cana was in shocked. The combination attack didn't work. Then with one swing of his arm, he froze Cana. But not Juvia.

"There nothing I can freeze. I'm an ice devil slayer." He said to her. He looks at the water mage and decides to take back his quarters. He picks up her body and carries it on his shoulders. "Until we can fight, I'll be waiting and taking your friend." Sliver was thinking about the one man he hates and wants to face. Gray Fullbuster.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Author Note: Gray, Elfman, Guildharts, and Juvia are captured. Cana is turn into a ice statue. Who will save them?**_

_**Will they win? Tune in soon for the next chapter. in the meantime, give your thought about it.**_

_**See you soon!**_


End file.
